ufovalkyriefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Chorus
Princess Chorus is one of the eight Princesses of Valhalla and one of the important characters starting in Season 2. Unlike Hydra or Valkyrie, Chorus appears rather bizarre and off topic most of the time. She acts mostly like a cyborg, having metal wings, and has displayed capabilities that have yet to be explained. Of all the princesses, Chorus is the one that most people know very little of. Her Japanese voice actress is Kuwashima Hoko while her English voice actress is Kim Prause. Personality As previously stated, Chorus is one of the most strange and bizarre characters in the series, not really making much sense sometimes. She does like things anime and often reads manga with Valkyrie. In her debut, Chorus says she is an robot and would be powering down soon. However, even when her timer hit "0", Laine was able to show Chorus' false lies by making her sneeze. Though Chorus does not appear robotic in any other way besides her metal wings, she has strange robotic like behavior and has shown a very peculiar ability to sense another person's cosmos and be able to show their uneasy feelings by printing out an image on a printer while holding it's power cable. Chorus has made a lot of anime references during the episode following her debut after helping to determine the troubling feeling Akina had. She made comments about a three headed golden dragon, a white comet and a great king that would be coming at Earth in the upcoming days, not really sticking to either of them the following day or hour. However, in Season 3, Chorus appears to have had a large change in her personality. She is more sane and acts less like a robot while living with Princess Laine. She even changes out of her usual princess clothes and shows off a more humanly behavior, possibly confirming Chorus is NOT robotic in anyway. What brought on this sudden personality change is unknown, but she still likes collecting manga and anything anime related. Season 1 Chorus only makes a cameo appearance at the end of the final episode of season one, arriving on Earth with the other princesses after Valkyrie and Kazuto's marriage was forced to be put on hold when Valkyrie reverted to child state. She is seen enjoying the baths with the other girls as Valkyrie is by Kazuto's side. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Relationships : Earthlings : Kazuto Tokino - She is grateful to Kazuto for letting her stay and live with them. And despite their friendship, nothing else is said since Chorus rarely does anything special with Kazuto. : Rika Tokino - Though Chorus sometimes weirds out Rika and lives in her closet when she first appeared in season 2, it seems Rika is trying to be friends with Chorus and it might be working. : Akina Nanamura - It's really unsure how Akina and Chorus are in terms of their relationship. Chorus once tried to help Akina figure out what was troubling her, even though she mostly embarrassed her in front of the others twice. : Inhabitants of Valhalla : Princess Valkyrie - Chorus and Valkyrie appeared to be on good terms with each other and Valkyrie even has her own nickname for Chorus as a child, calling her "Chorey". : Princess Hydra - It's sure that Hydra's relationship with Chorus is the same as Rika, due to Chorus' strange actions even creeping out Hydra. : Princess Laine - It seems since their school days, Laine is the closest person Chorus has to a true friend. Laine started to not believe any of Chorus' strange actions and words since she lied to her a lot when they were classmates and made her worry so much. In season 3, Chorus moved out of the Tokino residence and continued to live with her old friend Laine. : Miss Sanada - Sanada knows very little about Chorus, but they appear to be friends too. They once had to speak with each other via computer e-mails when Chorus strangely didn't speak after Kazuto found her in their fridge in her debut episode. Category:Characters Category:Princesses of Valhalla Category:Main Characters